


必要检查

by jshn



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinto拉郎，MRI！Play。</p>
            </blockquote>





	必要检查

Danny手足无措地站在那台巨大的机器面前。他看不见它到底有多大、也搞不清它的工作原理。只是Dr. Thredson告诉他他需要完成这次检查，而那个温柔体贴的好医生一直是那么值得信赖。

他已经听话地换上了病号服。在他脱衣服的时候医生还会伸手帮助他，当对方灵活微凉的手指掠过他胸口的时候Danny敏感地轻颤，然后听到一声满意的叹息。

Thredson亲昵地摸了摸Danny的耳朵和后颈以示鼓励，随后指引着他躺倒在一张窄小的硬板床上。

床慢慢地上升了，然后往他睡的那头深处移动了几英寸。Danny茫然地睁着眼睛，虽然他戴了耳塞，可他还是听到了那很快响起的有节奏的轰隆声，一下一下冲撞着他的耳膜。

那个神秘的机器开始运作了，Danny一动不敢动，手指紧张地绞弄着病号服的一角。Dr. Thredson说这样他就能看清楚他脑子里到底在想什么了，他能帮助他解决某些困扰着Danny的小问题——当然不是指他异于常人的视力。

“准备好了么，Danny？”Thredson的声音在一片噪音中模糊地响起，听起来还是那么和蔼可亲。“来，好孩子，伸出你的手，照我之前跟你说的那样做。”

Danny拘谨地点了点头。他仰面躺在狭小的空间里，这里的温度比外面要高，他身上薄薄的衣物难受地紧贴在身上。他伸出汗津津的手，慢吞吞地挪到裤子的松紧带上，带着几分犹豫探了进去。

“就是这样，乖孩子，身体放松，然后抚慰你自己。我能看见你，你做得很棒。”

Thredson的声音好像更近了点，通过传声器贴靠着Danny的耳朵振动。Danny的身体更热了。他的手指握住了自己的性器，他原本以为自己没法做到，可是随着Thredson绵绵不断的轻声鼓励，他居然很快就半硬了。

汗水黏腻，正好充当润滑剂，Danny轻而缓慢地来回顺着他自己的性器来回滑动，他的动作依然生涩，带着小小的不安。但他的手指十分灵活，他的知觉又比别人敏锐数倍。他听到自己的喘息声，还有不断加快的心跳，在机器运作的轰鸣声中还是那么清晰地钻进他的耳膜。Dr. Thredson说他能看到，他也一定能听到。Danny羞耻地咬住下唇，可还是发出了一声轻轻的压抑的呜咽。

脆弱单薄的性器头部的皮肤和他掌心指尖的薄茧摩擦着。Danny仰起头，不由自主地抬起臀部，褪了一半的宽松的病号裤黏糊糊地贴着他的屁股。

他抬起的手肘碰到了坚硬的塑料墙壁。这里就像一个密闭的棺材，这个认识带来的强烈桎梏感让他有些恐慌，可随之而来的是由他自己的手带来的更汹涌的快感，仿佛一阵阵电流，在这狭小的、磁场密布的空间里四处乱窜。

“Danny，告诉我，你在想什么…不用开口，通过你的脑子，让我知道你看到了什么。”

Danny拼命想像，他喜欢的女孩软绵绵的身体，她身上紫丁香味道的香水。他的身体绷得紧紧的，被快感冲击地七零八落的思绪捕捉不到任何稳定的图像。直到他想到了一只手，不算修长秀美，但比他的宽大有力；还有他身上消毒水气息，让他比起心理医生更像一个握着手术刀的外科医生；还有他常用的发油，很好闻但不常见，可能是专门定制的高档货；最后是西装三件套覆盖在白大褂之下的触感，细腻却也挺括。

那些片段最终没能在他脑海里组成完整的形象，但这已足够。他抓着那样东西，或者由它抓着他，带着他在快感中起起伏伏。他的呼吸破碎不堪，身体已经不像他自己的。机器的振动频率似乎也加快了，一次次猛烈地颠动，像是比Danny更急躁，渴望把他送到顶点。

“Doctor…”Danny下意识地轻唤，咬住下唇。他快到了。

“你在叫我么？”

Danny听到医生的声音抵着他的耳廓传来，这次比之前都要近。这让他更羞涩不安，身体却加兴奋了。

突然有人抓住了Danny的身体。他惊喘了一声，整个人被翻了过来，脸朝下趴在那窄床上。另一个人的体重很快压了上来，让原本就逼仄的空间更加拥挤不堪。

“Denny，不要怕，是我。我知道你想要是什么，我来帮你。”

Thredson的声音。他压在Danny身上，一只手按着Danny的肩膀，指尖轻轻拨弄那盖在凌乱潮湿的金发之下的红通通的耳朵，不一会儿用牙齿取代了手指；另一只手绕到Danny身前，隔着Danny自己的手指摩擦他硬挺的性器，动作急切而毫无章法。

Danny的身体开始燃烧，他的前胸紧贴着粘满汗水的床单，后背是另一个人火热的体温，他的下身抵着塑料床板不住蹭动，一波波快感在脑中积聚。他的手被抓住了，肩膀锁在Thredson怀里，膝盖被略略分开，顶到了机器的腔壁。他被完完全全困住了，只能和身上的人贴得更近，无法逃离。

“你真温暖。”Thredson迷恋地呢喃，他的鼻尖搁在Danny沁着汗水的肩窝，同时把那黏在Danny胯部的裤子往下扯了扯，手指毫不留情地刺入了他臀间的缝隙。

Danny感到了疼痛，但这并不比机器里的拥挤和高温、还有耳边嘈杂的噪音更难以忍受。

Dr. Thredson的手指在他体内翻搅，原本冰凉的润滑膏体逐渐化开，他体内的高热不降反升。之前医生并没有说到检查需要这个步骤，Danny模糊地心想，他只让Danny完成自慰。但这没关系，医生一定能照料好他，这也许是必要的手段，何况Danny很舒服，他的性器更加肿胀，在Thredson掌心勃勃跳动，划下粘稠的痕迹。

狭小空间里的情欲气息越来越浓，避无可避地钻入Danny鼻腔。更多的手指塞入了Danny体内，然后忽然抽开了，紧接着进来的是更粗大也更火热的东西。

Danny一阵粗喘，钝痛让他下意识地想要逃开，但他依旧在这狭小的空间里被压得死死的，连抬起胳膊都是难题。他脑海里一片空白，暂时无法理解发生了什么。Dr. Thredson离他从未有过的近，他就在他体内。

Thredson尖利的牙齿扯乱了Danny的领口，从他颈部最嫩的软肉开始，比起亲吻更像啃咬，同时他也没有停下下身的动作，还不等Danny适应就开始快速地挺动。Danny觉得自己像砧板上的鱼，猎豹爪下的兔，被大力贯穿，只等着被拆吃入腹。

“宝贝，你做得很好。”Thredson的呼吸也凌乱不堪，他的手近乎粗暴地抓着Danny软了一些却依旧有反应的性器。“你比任何人都要听话，是我见过最完美的病人。”

Danny被夸奖了，他被称为完美的。他的身体在Thredson怀里轻轻抖动，肌肉战栗，彻底瘫软在医生身下，感到自己的意识正在他们紧密相连处因为摩擦而攀升的热度下融化。

因为空间有限，Thredson的动作幅度也无法更大，但他时缓时慢的动作每一次都借着这个体位顶到Danny体内最深处，如同缓缓涨潮的海水，逐渐没顶。

Danny不再感到被束缚，身上的压迫感化作海水的压力，从四面八方温柔地包裹着他，他的身体四肢在意识中肆意舒展，他的感知觉在浩瀚的迷人的海底徜徉遨游，他最终化作了海水的一部分，来到从未有过的自由之地。

机器的振动和Thredson的进出摩擦带着他滑翔，他正游得更远。

有温和的舒适的感觉靠近他的眼睛，最纯净的色彩在他意识中一掠而过。据说那是海的颜色。而Danny记得，Dr. Thredson告诉过他，那也是他眼睛的颜色。然后更多的火花在那大海深处迸裂爆炸，他看到了从海底升起的太阳。

——

Thredson整理好自己的衣物，开始处理Danny的大脑磁共振成像。不一会儿清秀腼腆的盲人青年也洗完澡换好衣服走了出来，一头金发还是湿的，白皙的脸颊异常红润，蓝眼睛里毫无焦点的目光比以往任何时候都要柔软。

“下次再见，Danny。”Thredson露出一个兴致勃勃的微笑，饕足的他比任何时候都要接近真实的那一个。

Danny低下头，局促地笑了笑，小声说：“下次还是这样的检查吗？”

Thredson意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇。“那要看这次数据采集量够不够。”

Danny红着脸和医生告别。

Thredson坐回桌子面前，他居然真的开始认真查看Danny的脑部数据。他从这个失明的青年身上得到了奇异的满足感，初次觉得一个温暖的活着的躯体比摊在掌心的皮肤感觉更好。

“你能相信么，在多巴胺和催产素的作用下，他的大脑激活会这么美…要不是他是我的私人收藏，也许我能拿来换一个诺贝尔奖。*”他近乎着迷地感慨，眼前屏幕上是一簇簇火焰似的激活图像，“而且他在那一瞬能比我们看到更多的东西。”

就像一场盛大的烟火在他原本空无一物的视皮层上绽放。

那台静默着的磁共振扫描仪发出“咔哒”一声。

“你也迷上他了？他有漂亮得不可思议的身体和一颗有趣的大脑。”

Thredson站起来走过去，指关节敲了敲那台巨大的白色机器的外壳，“刚才那些自作主张的震动…你也很愉悦？”

那台机器呜呜地震了起来，机身上“Sylar1701”的黑色型号愈发显眼，它那空荡荡的扫描腔里依旧满是Danny的味道。

-Fin.

*有兴趣的话查一下2000年or2001的搞笑诺贝尔医学奖233


End file.
